russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of programs broadcast by RPN
This is the list of programs that are being broadcast by RPN, a Philippine free-to-air television network, owned and operated by the Radio Philippines Network and managed by Nine Media Corporation, an Aliw Broadcasting Corporation affiliate through the facilities of RPN. The majority of the original local programming on the network are created and produced by RPN Entertainment Group, which is producing original programs ranging from original and adapted telenovelas and drama anthologies, musical and variety shows, comedy shows, music videos, and entertainment news. Sports programs produced by RPN Sports that includes the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA), the professional basketball league. Newscasts, public affairs, documentaries and public service are produced by RPN News and Public Affairs, CNN Philippines and by other independent production outfits. RPN also acquires and syndicates program formats from abroad most of which are game and reality shows. The remaining airtime of RPN is dedicated to acquired and provides drama series, reality, and movies, most of American TV shows are from broadcast networks such as CBS and The CW; anime series from Japan, children's programs and cartoons from the United States and European countries (including Cartoon Network), and filler programs such as Mexican telenovelas and Korean dramas. RPN also shows regional programs, TV specials, sporting and awarding events. For the list of the previously aired programs of RPN, check List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * Mikee in the Morning (2019) * NewsWatch (1970-2007, 2008-2012, 2013) * NewsWatch Junior Edition (2008-2009, 2016) * NewsWatch Weekend (2015) * ''Ronda 9'' (2018, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Ronda Ngayon (2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * RPN NewsBreak (1982-1989, 1994-2003, 2013) Entertainment news *''E-Extra'' (2018) 'Drama' Primetime *''Anna Fuerte'' (2019) Weekends *''Wattpad Presents'' (2018) Sports *''MBA on RPN'' (2013) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' (2003-2007, 2015, 2017) 'Variety' * Donnalyn (2018) * Fanparty (2018) *''Student Canteen'' (1989-1990, 2017) Reality * Boses Tinig Pinoy (2013, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) 'Game' * Kabarkada, Break the Bank (2016) * Kwarta o Kahon (formerly known as Family Kuarta o Kahon: 1984-2000) (1984-2000, 2015) 'Music videos' *''10 Playlist'' (2019) *''One Sound'' (2018) Comedy * Gag Kulit (2018) * Happy Chie (2018) * That's My Hazel (2019) 'Public affairs' * Du30 on Duty (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2018) * Lingkod Bayan (2014, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Med Talk Health Talk (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * On the Record (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * Politics as Usual (2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2017) * Tutok Erwin Tulfo: Weekend Edition (June 8, 2019) * Tutok Tulfo Reload (June 3, 2019, simulcast on DZKB Radyo Ronda) * Tell the People (1983-1997, 2014-2016, 2019) * Uswag Pinas! (produced by Presidential Communications Operations Office, 2019) 'Informative' *''Daza's Kitchen'' (2013-2015, 2018) *''Salaam TV'' (produced by People's Television Network, 2019) *''Wholesome Meals, Better Life'' (co-produced by San Miguel Corporation; 2019, also broadcast on CNN Philippines) 'Children's shows' * Batibot (1984-1991, 1994-1995, 2014) * Penpen de Sarapen (1987-2001, 2007, 2013) * Pin Pin (2019) 'Youth-oriented' *''Youth Kada'' (2019) 'Infomercials' * TV Shop Philippines (2015) 'Religious' * Family Rosary Crusade (1989-2007, 2017) *''Shalom with Fr. Archie C. Guiriba, OFM'' (1987-2007, 2013-2017, May 7, 2017-December 10, 2017, 2018) *''Sunday TV Mass'' (1986-2012, 2013) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Legend' *''' - Fresh episode '''† - English-language audio ‡''' - Tagalog-language dubbed audio '''Animated Weekends * Ben 10 (2016 TV series)‡ (2018) * New Looney Tunes‡ (2019) * Noddy, Toyland Detective‡ (2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV series)‡ (2019) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV series) (2019) 'Anime' *''Dragon Ball Super‡ (2019) *Gundam Build Divers‡ (2019) *Kirarin Revolution‡ (2019) *Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures‡ (2018) 'Children's shows' * ''Barney & Friends‡ (1999-2003, 2010-2011, 2014) * Sesame Street† (1970-1980, 2009-2011, 2014-2017, 2018) 'Drama' * Evergreen‡ (January 6, 2020, produced by imTV) * La Vecina‡ (March 25, 2019, produced by Televisa) * Where Stars Land‡ (November 18, 2019, produced by SBS) 'Movie blocks and specials' * Kabrakada Box Office‡ (2019) * Saturday Night Blockbusters‡ (2015) * Sunday's Big Event‡ (1989-2007, 2013) ** Academy Awards† (1960-2007, 2013) ** American Music Awards† (2010, 2013) ** Billboard Music Awards† (2018) ** Country Music Association Awards† (2018) ** Golden Globe Awards† (2009-2010, 2014) ** Grammy Awards† (2013) ** Miss America† (2018) ** Miss Universe† (1969-1975; 1990-1993, 1996-1997, 1999-2006, 2013, together with ABS-CBN and IBC) ** Miss Teen USA† (1983-2006, 2013) ** Miss USA† (1975-2006, 2013) ** People's Choice Awards† (2017) ** Saturn Awards† (2018) ** Teen Choice Awards† (2018) ** Victoria's Secret Fashion Show† (2013) 'Movie trailers' *''Movie in the Making'' (1998-2000, 2019) 'U.S. TV series' 'Drama, fantasy, action, mystery and superhero' Current * Arrow‡ (season 5-present: May 8, 2018) * MacGyver (2016 TV series)‡ (October 21, 2016) * Riverdale‡ (February 5, 2018) * Supergirl† (season 4: September 25, 2019-present) Former * Roswell, New Mexico† (June 26-September 25, 2019, 2020) * Siren‡ (March 8-September 20, 2019) 'Reality/non-scripted' * Survivor: Winners at War† (February 13, 2020) 'Religious' *''The Key of David'' (2019) Regional programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order followed by the year of debut and region/s where the show airs in parentheses. 'Newscasts' * ''Ronda 12 Amianan'' (TV-12 Baguio) * Ronda 10 Bicol (TV-10 Iriga) * Ronda 8 Hiligaynon (TV-8 Bacolod) * ''Ronda 9 Bisaya'' (TV-9 Cebu) * ''Ronda 5 Chavacano'' (TV-5 Zamboanga) * ''Ronda 5 Northern Mindanao'' (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) * ''Ronda 9 Dabaw'' (TV-9 Davao) 'Reality' * Boses Tinig Pinoy 'Informative' * Passionately Yours (TV-5 Cagayan de Oro) (October 29, 2017-present) (Sunday 10AM-12NN) (hosted by Kitchie Uy) (on DXKO Radyo Ronda Cagayan de Oro) Future programming 'Acquired' Koreanovelas *''A Moment at Eighteen'' (2020) *''I Wanna Hear Your Song'' (2020) *''Love with Flaws'' (2020) Telenovelas *''Head Over Heels'' (2019) *''Qué pobres tan ricos'' (2019) *''My Heart Is Yours'' (2019) *''Sightless Love'' (2019) *''It Had To Be You'' (2019) *''Mi adorable maldición'' (2019) See also * Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search * Manila Standard - Google News Archive Search * Old RPN-9 Sked on Octeber 1999 * About RPN * RPN-9 Program Schedule * CNN Philippines Program Schedule (free TV channel 19) * Rafael Russel on hosting shows in competing networks * Kasama fans happy with BOSES Tinig P Noy ratings * Muling Pagmamahal: Newest drama series of RPN * Showdown of duets and trios * Quarterfinals for Ilocos' Tinig Pinoy singing contest set Nov. 24 * RPN launches new shows * German Moreno gives support to Tieng's new business venture * German Moreno's Christmas with a Kasamas * RPN-DXXX launches new programs * Carolinians top DyKC singing competition * Event: RPN Launches ‘BosesTinig Pinoy Do it in Acapela’ * DTH station buys terrestrial TV station * It has never been this big in RPN * New blockbusters from RPN on Philippine TV primetime * Love, romance on RPN's Kasamang Telenovela * Is RPN-9 Destined to Return? * The Kasama Network turns into 9TV * RPN-9 renamed as 9TV * 9TV Network Opening Video - Kasama Ako, Basta't 9TV Ako! * 9TV launches LIVE Caravan * 9TV Premires Two Local Primetime Series on August 25 * Batibot returns on 9TV * The Return of RPN 9, Under New Management * Radio Philippines Network * List of Philippine television shows * List of shows previously aired by Radio Philippines Network References External links * RPN 9 at Telebisyon.net Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television series Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:RPN Network shows Category:Philippine television-related lists